Serpent in the Alcove
by LilithShade
Summary: I can't pretend anymore. Pretend that I hate you, that I think less of you. You are bloody brilliant and beyond beautiful. For the longest time I have watched you, desired you, never able to tell you the truth. (Dramione - Smut - Lemon - Library Sex - Hogwarts - Hogwarts Era - One Shot)


The unseasonal warmth of the night's air pressed down on the ancient castle. While most of the staff and students had retired for the evening, Draco sat alone in silence, shadowed by the tall stone walls of an alcove in the Hogwarts library. He observed from a distance as Granger removed her robe, draping the cloth over a nearby wooden stool. The Gryffindor witch turned and headed for the nearest bookshelf. Spotting the tome for which she searched nestled high above, she stood on her toes reaching to grasp it. As she stretched, her grey skirt rode up her supple thighs and Draco watched as the back of her long legs became exposed under the candle light. Feeling himself stiffen uncomfortably in his pants, he reached down to grasp firmly at his throbbing cock. Groaning quietly, he decided tonight would be the night, he needed to tell Granger how he truly felt. Draco stood adjusting his pants as to obscure his sizeable erection and resolutely strode towards the bushy haired witch.

Granger hearing his approach pivoted on the spot. Wide eyed she dropped the book had she held to cover her mouth, stifling the startled gasp that escaped her lips. Seizing the opportunity, Draco took one last step towards her closing the distance between them. Sensing her desire to escape, he swiftly placed a hand either side of her head, caging her against the shelf.

Looking up at the wizard towering before her Granger demanded, "What the hell Malfoy?"

"I can't do this anymore." Draco admitted.

Her brow creased as she queried, "Do what Malfoy? What are you talking about?"

Draco exhaled deeply, "I can't pretend anymore. Pretend that I hate you, that I think less of you. You are bloody brilliant and beyond beautiful. For the longest time I have watched you, desired you, never able to tell you the truth."

If he wasn't mistaken he had seen her breath hitch is her throat as he spoke. His gaze wandered from her deep chocolate brown eyes, down her freckled nose to rest on her plump, pink lips. Craving their touch, Draco removed his hand from the bookshelf. Slowly he traced her jawline with lightest of touches. Reacting to his caress, Granger began to gnaw gently at her bottom lip. Reaching up he swept the pad of his thumb across where her teeth had been.

"Oh, fuck it!" Draco exclaimed as he reached around, spreading his fingers through the curls of hair at the nape of her neck. Pulling her forward he crashed his lips down upon hers with the full force of his passion.

For the longest moment Granger remained motionless, her mouth taught against his. Just as Draco began to consider pulling away, he felt her tension melt under him. A small smirk crossed his features before he boldly swept the tip of his tongue across her upper lip. Responding to his request for entry her lips parted, wasting no time Draco deepened the kiss in earnest.

He felt Granger's finger tips brush tentatively against his chest, before trailing down his abdomen and circling to the small of his back. Feeling the pressure of her palms firmly against his back Draco swiftly closed the gap between them. The nipples of her perk breasts hardened against his chest causing Draco to expel a stifled groan. Instinctually he ground his pelvis forward into hers. As his arousal pressed against her, Granger released a low, sensual moan. Releasing her lips from his, he kissed along her jaw line before sucking greedily at the pulse point of her neck. Granger arched her back while tilting her chin upwards, exposing more of her long, slender neck to his ministrations.

As his lips reached the crook of her neck she moaned his name, "Mmm-Malfoy."

Draco felt Granger's hands leave the small of his back, though before he could protest they came to rest at the back of his neck. Momentarily her fingers toyed with his blonde hair before sliding down his shoulders to remove his robes. Reluctantly he released his hold on the Gryffindor witch, allowing the garment to fall to the floor. Swiftly he cradled her head in his hands once more as his lips met hers. Deepening their kiss Draco could feel her nimble fingers unfasten the buttons of his shirt one by one. As Granger's finger tips explored the ridges of his naked abdomen a soft whimper escaped her lips. He fought to retain his composure as she traced the lines of his Adonis belt downward and began to tug at the fastening of his pants.

Breaking their kiss Draco studied the woman before him, her eyes downcast with a look of determined concentration written across her features. Feeling his throbbing cock spring free of its confines a husky groan vibrated through him. He couldn't help but smirk at the small gasp that escaped the witch upon seeing his substantial erection. Feeling her delicate fingers grasp his girth he threw his head back and moaned deeply. It had been too long since a woman had touched him in this way and never one he craved as much as the Gryffindor before him. Once more he kissed her fiercely as Granger began to eagerly stroke his engorged shaft.

Resting his hands on Granger's slim waist he caressed her sides through the thin material of her shirt. Slowly he traced the curve of her hip downwards, coming to rest at the waistband of her skirt. Reaching around he deftly unzipped the grey school uniform allowing the cloth to fall, pooling around her ankles. Gently removing his cock from her grasp Draco slowly dropped to his knees before her. Placing delicate kisses along her hip bone he observed how the white cotton of her panties had become damp with her own excitement, tantalisingly slick against her folds. He looked up to meet her eyes as he hooked his thumbs under the thin cloth. Without breaking his gaze he gradually lowered the garment down her long, creamy legs. Returning his attentions downward Draco was pleased to discover Granger preferred to keep herself spelled hairless. Absently licking his upper lip he lent forward, peppering kisses up her thigh, across her pubic bone and towards her navel. Granger groaned in wanton frustration, running her fingers through his silken blonde hair she guided him forcefully south once more. Draco grinned up at the witch before leaning forward, sweeping his tongue along her moist crease. Granger began to pant as he circled her swollen bud, edging her towards release. As his ministrations continued Granger's panting quickened. Draco felt her legs start to quiver, her grip in his hair tightening as she began to moan. Suddenly her body turned ridged as a strangled cry passed her lips.

Draco stood, careful to support Granger's weight in her post orgasm state. Gently he tucked a loose strand of her wild hair behind her ear, leaning in he kissed her, wanting her to taste him on his lips. Soon she was responding to his kiss with fervour her hands returning to explore his body. Tearing himself away from her swollen lips Draco slid his unfastened trousers down his legs. Stepping free of the garments he seized his pulsing cock, pumping it slowly. Firmly running his thumb along the length of his shaft Draco coaxed forward a large pearly bead of pre cum. Carefully he eased himself between her folds, circling his slick knob around her still sensitive clitoris. As Granger's panting began to hasten he released his erection, placing both hands firmly on the plump cheeks of her arse. Hoisting her upward Draco pinned the witch between the bookshelf and his body, his cock twitching eagerly against her inner thigh.

Draco paused for a moment, his eyes locking with hers. Huskily he asked, "Are you sure about this Granger?"

Granger brought her lips to his ear and replied in a sultry whisper, "I want you. I need you Malfoy, please."

Needing no further prompting he aligned himself at her core, sliding his swollen knob inside her he inched forward marginally. Slowly he withdrew himself from her warmth before thrusting forward, burying himself to the hilt within her. Granger gasped, her fingers gripping his shoulders for support as he threw his head backward with a guttural groan. For a moment he remained buried deep inside her unmoving, savouring the feel of her tight walls against his throbbing cock. Crashing his lips down upon hers he kissed the witch with urgency as he began to pump rhythmically within her. As Granger's panting turned to audible moans Draco quickened his pace, feeling his balls swell heavily as they slapped against her skin.

Soon he felt her legs begin to shake and her moans give way to strangled gasps. As her walls clenched down around him, Granger cried out, "Oh God, Oh God! Ah Aah, D-Draco!"

Hearing his given name on her lips caused his balls to tighten and his cock begin to spasm. With one last penetrating thrust Draco exploded, shooting rope after rope of hot cum deep inside her, filling her entirely.

Attempting to catch his breath Draco lent forward resting his forehead against hers, not wanting to leave the warmth of her embrace. His deflating cock still inside her, it suddenly occurred to him that for the first time in his life he had forgotten to use a contraceptive charm. He was astonished however to discover that the possibility of impregnating the Muggle-born witch in his grasp did not concern him. In fact the mere thought of Granger swelling with his seed caused his cock to harden once more inside her.

Without unsheathing himself from her depths Draco lifted her from the bookshelf, cradling her steadily against his chest. Collecting her discarded cloak from the wooden stool he tossed it across the cool stone floor before lowering her gently atop the cloth. He kissed her delicately as he slowly withdrew his renewed erection from her folds. Steadily entering her once more Draco took his time to savour the feel of her textured walls upon his pulsing shaft. Searching out her hand with his he entwined their fingers tenderly, his free hand slipping below the hem of her shirt, exploring the soft expanse of flesh. As he caressed her skin Draco began to rock his hips in long, languid strokes. Granger began to mewl softly below him, her fingers becoming entangled in his hair as she kneaded at his scalp. Gradually the pace of his thrusts increased as their panting became irregular. Feeling the approach of Granger's impending orgasm he lost all semblance of control, pounding into her with abandon. She cried out as she crumbled beneath him, her inner walls gripping him tightly.

Her release triggering his own Draco cried out, "H-H-Hermione!"

Having once again spent his seed in the depths of her core Draco collapsed atop her, fatigue taking its toll. Sliding his cock from her dripping core, he rolled to the side to lay beside her. Detesting their separation he reached out for the witch, pulling her into his embrace. As they lay there on the library floor Granger swirled her fingertips absently across his bare chest. Reaching across he swept her untamed hair from her face to place a tender kiss delicately upon her forehead. He knew that soon they would need to talk, to decide what this meant for the both of them. Though right now, in this moment, he found himself content.


End file.
